This invention relates to the locking mechanism of a coffee maker using coffee pods.
The original drip-type coffee maker using ground coffee does not create any pressure and thus does not need a locking mechanism to prevent leaking. The pump espresso and automatic espresso coffee machines need a locking mechanism with more than five (5) bar back pressure to prevent leaking.
A coffee maker using coffee pods normally creates one (1) to three point five (3.5) bar pressure on the machine. Thus, a locking mechanism that is used in espresso machines with more than five (5) pressure bars is not necessary. Instead, a locking mechanism that tolerates a back pressure of up to four (4) bars is needed for the coffee maker using coffee pods.
The existing pump espresso and automatic espresso machines use an aluminum filter cup and flat silicone ring for sealing to achieve the level of tightness and closeness needed to tolerate more than five (5) pressure bars. In the known art, the operation requires that the locking mechanism be turned in a horizontal direction.
The advantage of this invention is that the mechanism requires less force to use and is easier to operate. The pop-up and roll-back brew head is designed to let the brew head rise up automatically. In addition, this invention facilitates the operator's use of only one hand to lock and release the brew head.